Unforgettable
by unknown20troper
Summary: Fairy magic can't interfere with true love. Wishology based. Timmy/Trixie. COMPLETE! Might write a sequel, might not.
1. Forgeticin

_**Unforgettable**_

**Disclaimer: **_Fairly Odd Parents_ belongs to Butch Hartman.

**Author's Note: **Constructive criticism would be appreciated, particularly on characterization, since I think I need lots of help on that. Also, if you have a better title for this chapter, please suggest it, because my current title doesn't seem that great. Also, _Just the Two of Us_ is just a dream (credit to **Amras Felagund** for that, though its not the same type of dream that it was in his fanfic).

**Pairing: **Timmy/Trixie

**Chapter 1-Forgeticin**

"IT'S TIME FOR ME TO ERASE YOUR MEMORIES!" boomed Jorgen, getting out a yellow and pink thing that was like a lipstick container, with a red button, "WITH FORGETICIN!"

An unseen announcer listed all the symptoms of Forgeticin, and who shouldn't be exposed to it … blah, blah, blah. Only Mr. Crocker was interested. Trixie Tang supposed that this was a dream come true for him. He had suspected that fairies had existed for decades and had been ridiculed for it. Now, he knew that fairies did exist, that he was right and everyone else was wrong.

It was a dream come true for her too. Most of the time, she had to deal with the pressure of trying to stay popular, and not let anyone else know that she secretly liked boy's stuff and was sympathetic to unpopulars, so her parents wouldn't disown her or destroy her secret collection of comic books and other boy's stuff.

Now, she got to kiss an unpopular boy who was head-over-heels for her, and quite courageous too. She got to meet fairies, aliens and the comic book villain Dark Laser. She got to go on an adventure to defeat evil. She got to watch the rock band, _KISS_ in concert, which rich kids never watched, because rock bands weren't examples of 'true art', according to most families of rich kids, and the rich only were allowed to listen to 'true art', like Beethoven's classic music.

Jorgen pressed the button of the Forgeticin. The world flashed white.

"Where are we? Who are you? What is that?" asked Chester, AJ, Timmy's parents, Vicky and Crocker in a daze.

Trixie Tang was not in a daze, and she knew the answers to all the three questions that the others were asking. She had remembered; they had forgot. She echoed their words, pretending that she too had forgotten.

Jorgen's wand lit up.

POOF!

Trixie and the other humans appeared back at their houses.


	2. Everything You Want

_**Unforgettable**_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Fairly Odd Parents_.

**Chapter 2-Everything You Want**

Timmy Tiberius Turner had just defeated the Destructinator and befriended the Darkness. He had kissed Trixie Tang. Trixie wanted him. Now, that was awesome!

Unfortunately, Jorgen had told him that he had to erase Trixie, Timmy's parents, Chester, AJ, Vicky and Crocker's memories. Jorgen didn't want any fairy-less humans to know that fairies existed because humans would exploit them or something like that. Timmy didn't care why. Jorgen had ruined his chance at Trixie.

Well, thought Timmy, At least I know she likes me.

Trixie and Veronica were currently talking about girl's stuff, in girl talk. It was recess time and Timmy was playing baseball with his friends. As he played, he constantly mentally relived the sole kiss that he got before being sucked into the Darkness.

Being too lost in his memories, he missed hitting a ball and got a foul. Oh, crud.

Timmy dropped the bat and went over to Trixie and Veronica. Trixie at first looked at him pleasantly, and then changed it to a look of disdain, as though he meant less than the dirt under her feet. Maybe she did remember!

"What's this _unpopular _doing here?" asked Veronica in a thick valley girl accent.

Timmy knew that she didn't really mean that. When he wished himself into the Internet to retrieve a love letter he wrote to Trixie, he had went into Veronica's computer and heard Veronica say that she loved him with the "_white-hot intensity of a thousand suns" _or something like that. Creepy. Timmy wanted Trixie, and Trixie only.

"Hey Trix," said Timmy casually, despite his nervousness, "Would you like to date me?"

Trixie wanted to say yes. Desperately wanted to, but couldn't. If she said yes, she'd be kicked out of the popular group and her parents would disown her. If she said yes, Jorgen might know that the Forgeticin had failed.

"No," said Trixie, in an icy, emotionless, queenly voice, "I don't date _unpopulars_. Bouncer, please explain the chart."

The bouncer got out a pie chart, showed it to Timmy, and then booted him out violently. Timmy winced in pain.

Trixie was sorry that she had to do this, but she needed to in order to keep all their secrets. Even if Timmy would rage at his fairies about it later.


	3. Dreams

_**Unforgettable**_

**Disclaimer: **If I owned _Fairly Odd Parents_, this would not be on FanFiction dot Net. This is on FanFiction dot Net. Therefore, I don't own _FOP_.

**Chapter 3-Dreams**

_Remy Buxaplenty was inside a Street Fighter-type video game. He was blasting with a purple cannon, which he faintly remembered the name of. Wand something, he supposed._

_A blast of his cannon hit a brunet ten year-old, which Remy inexplicably loathed. The kid screamed in pain as he was wasted._

"_I win!" shouted Remy._

_Then the scene changed with a wipe, a green-fairy poofed up bananas and a gigantic ape gave him the brunet ten year-old. The fairy reacted angrily to the theft of the yellow fruit._

_The scene changed again, to F.U.N Academy, which actually was no fun at all. The brunet boy and his friends were running an obstacle course to prevent Remy and his fairy from blowing up a shed full of fun paraphernalia with rockets, each one with a different letter of F.U.N on their sides._

Remy woke up. He had been having such dreams for a while. They were almost like memories, except they couldn't be, because fairies weren't real, were they? Of course, they couldn't be.

"Roderick," said his mother, "It is time for school."

Remy's parents always got his name wrong, or just called him "son." Remy internally groaned. If they had named him in the first place, couldn't they at least remember it?

Remy recalled a dream in which he had wished that his parents would call him by his name every time they spoke to him. Unfortunately, his fairy had granted it in such a way that they constantly addressed him by his full name.

It would be excellent to have someone who granted my wishes and took care of me, thought Remy, Even if they granted them wrong some of the time.

Remy got dressed in a tuxedo, the type only the rich wore.

* * *

Remy got in his limo, and his driver drove him to Dimmsdale Elementary School. Dimmsdale Elementary School also appeared a lot in his dreams. The brunet child he loathed went there. What was his name? Jimmy? Tommy? Timothy?

The limo parked elegantly beside a lunch table. Eerily enough, Remy remembered it doing so in his dreams, beside the child he loathed and his friends.

The limo started moving again, driving though the school hallways to Remy's classroom. Remy exited it formally. The teacher, a stark-raving mad one with ears on his neck, said, "Remy Buxaplenty, one of the richest kids in the state…with FAIRIES!"

The teacher was in Remy's dreams as well. Remy remembered a dream in which he hired Stephen Hawking to tell the teacher that 2+2=5. Remy wasn't sure why he did that, but he knew for sure that it was either to help or harm the brunet child he loathed. Probably harm. Remy did not tend to be very charitable, even on the best of days, except when he had something to gain from it.

The teacher, whose name was Mr. Crocker, talked and talked, switching between teaching the lesson, demeaning his students, and going batshit over the word "FAIRIES!", and sometimes hitting two to three birds with one stone.

Mr. Crocker then delivered a rant on how if he had fairies he'd make 2+2=fish because he liked fish and considered shrimp puffs to be a delicacy that he'd eat all the time if he used magic to wish to rule the world, so on and so forth. Elephants would fly before anyone actually learned anything in Mr. Crocker's class.

* * *

All the kids sighed in relief when the bell rung and they could escape this not-at-all-educational madhouse for fifteen minutes and go outside. Remy' limo came and Remy entered it. The limo then went back through the hallways to the schoolyard. The driver parked the limo, and the opened the door.

Remy walked out of the door, accompanied by a grandiose introduction. Being one of the richest people in human history certainly had its perks. He spotted two popular girls talking to each other. One had silky black hair and was wearing a purple outfit. The other had blonde hair and wore a pink cheerleader outfit. The brunet boy he loathed was playing baseball with his friends.

The brunet boy hit several balls and then missed one. Then he went over to talk to the two popular girls, whose names Remy faintly recalled to be Trixie Tang and Veronica Star. They gave the brunet boy the cold shoulder and showed him the chart. The popularity chart, yes.

Trixie Tang was the richest and most popular girl in Dimmsdale. Remy's parents had told Remy many times that he should only marry or date the richest of the rich and the most popular populars. Trixie was both.

However, Remy found his eyes wandering over to Veronica. Her blond hair, her blue eyes… Remy told himself to cease thinking like that immediately. He would date Trixie.

* * *

Meanwhile, Timmy, feeling as though a baby kangaroo had used him as a punching bag, saw Remy.

"Remy?" gasped Timmy, "What does he want now?"

He suspected that Remy wanted to take Cosmo and Wanda from him, but knew better than to say that out loud. Someone might hear, and he might lose them.

Remy approached Trixie. What was he doing now?

"Miss Trixie Tang," said Remy grandiosely, "Would you please go to _The Glided Lily _with me?"

Trixie internally groaned. In order to keep on the masquerade, she'd have to date Remy.

"Yes," she replied, "I'd love to."

Timmy glared at them, simmering. He felt as though he was about to explode and burn all his clothes off his body. Veronica, Remy and Trixie ignored him as though he was of no more note than the fact that the sky was blue.

Yet, he had kissed Trixie. She had made it clear that she loved him. Was it all a trick? Did she lead him on and not mean it? No way, thought Timmy, She couldn't have. Could she?


	4. A Man Scorned

_**Unforgettable**_

**Disclaimer: **_Fairly Odd Parents _is so not mine.

**Chapter 4-A Man Scorned**

The school day had just finished and Timmy was in his room, trying to do his homework. However, the homework Crocker assigned was ridiculously hard. He was supposed to analyze _Lord of Rings_ and write a nine million-word essay on why the ring was dangerous, calculate the square root of pi and multiply it by all the round numbers in the universe, write a report on what he thought fairies were like, study for a geography test, look at cells under a microscope to find out exactly what they do and several other things. Timmy eventually lost patience with his homework and lost his temper.

"Trixie refused my offer of a date!" yelled Timmy, "But she accepted that jerk Buxaplenty's! Trixie and me kissed when I sacrificied myself to the Darkness! Why is she ignoring me now? What does Buxaplenty have that I don't?"

"Money, looks, stuff," said Cosmo off-handedly, "Popularity."

Timmy glared at Cosmo.

"Buxaplenty is probably trying to take you guys, like he always does!" shouted Timmy, "I wish that Buxaplenty…"

"You can't severely harm Remy," said Wanda sternly, "Its against _Da Rules_, even if he is a big jerk."

"Trixie kissed me," protested Timmy, "I'm her true love! Not Remy mother-crudding Buxaplenty!"

"Language," admonished Wanda, "If Trixie was your true love, she would have remembered. She didn't. How about you date someone else, like Tootie, for example?"

"She's Icky Vicky's sis," said Timmy, "And she's creepy, though well she did have faith in me when I challenged Francis to Kung-Fu but, no, I'm not dating her! I want Trixie!"

POOF!

Timmy tried to talk, but he found that he had lost his voice.

"Timmy," said Wanda, "Could you stop thinking about Trixie for a bit and work on your homework?"

"Yes," said Timmy in an unco-operative tone.

Poof started crying. Wanda quickly POOFed into the castle to either give him a bottle or a diaper change.

Timmy got to work on his homework, though his resentful thoughts never strayed far from Trixie.


	5. The Price of Being Rich

_**Unforgettable**_

**Disclaimer: **Butch Hartman owns _Fairly Odd Parents_

**Chapter 5-The Price of Being Rich**

Trixie Tang really did not want to be dating Remy Buxaplenty at _The Gilded Lily. _She felt like she'd much rather be dating Timmy at _DFC_ or playing the _Maho Mushi _video game. However, it had to done so her parents wouldn't disown her and Timmy's fairies wouldn't be discovered.

She picked at the Italian food nervously. Remy however, kept up a stream of small talk, which she only half-listened to. It was about rich kid stuff like money and the stuff that one could buy with it.

However, Remy's thoughts also were wandering. He was thinking about Veronica. She had attracted him, but Trixie was the richest and most popular so of course Remy had to date her. That was how things worked with the rich.

Remy remembered a dream he had, in which he had wished his parents would not care about money. His dream-fairy granted it very literally and his parents took up a monk-like lifestyle and donated all their money to charity. That had caused Remy to unwish the wish and wake up.

Trixie saw that Remy was now staring off into space. What was with him? Was this an obligation for him too? Rich families did do that, Trixie knew. For most of them, money meant more than anything else, including friendship, love and fun.

Remy noticed that Trixie was staring at him with something that looked like compassion.

"What is it, Trixie?"

"Nothing," said Trixie coldly.

If the secret got out, she knew there would be trouble for her and Timmy.

The waiter came by with the bill. Remy signed it and they both went into his limo.


	6. Thwarted Longing

**Disclaimer: **Butch Hartman owns _Fairly Odd Parents_.

**Author's Note: **I'm trying not to bash anyone or any pairing. The characters' opinions don't reflect my own. I actually think Remy/Trixie could work, but Timmy hates Remy and wants Trixie badly so…you know. Also, I do think Timmy/Tootie could work too.

EDIT: The shipping war started when Timmy kissed Trixie in _Wishology_.

* * *

**Chapter 6-Thwarted Longing**

Timmy gazed resentfully at Buxaplenty and Trixie. He wanted to date Trixie. They had kissed and he had loved her since kindergarten.

Buxaplenty was capital E evil. He had tried to take Cosmo and Wanda multiple times. He didn't deserve Trixie.

* * *

Tootie spotted Remy and Trixie dating. She realized that now might be her chance to ask out Timmy and be accepted now that he couldn't date Trixie. She felt hot waves of longing for him spread through her. Timmy was brave, cute and kind. He did become her Valentine on Valentine's Day and gave her his Crimson Chin doll as a "gift of love." Maybe he'd want her today. Maybe…

Tootie approached Timmy.

"I love you, Timmy!" she shouted, "Will you go out with me?"

"No," replied Timmy angrily, "Get lost!"

* * *

Timmy was in a funk after seeing Remy and Trixie dating and had said that without thinking.

Tootie was so angry and upset. Her Prince Charming didn't want her. The boy that her heart burned with the heat of a thousand suns for. The boy she'd do anything to get. He had rejected her. Now what could she do? She burst into tears.

* * *

Timmy saw Tootie cry and felt guilty. It was like a flashlight was being shown on him, exposing his bad parts and hiding his good ones. He had made Tootie cry and he knew that was bad. He had to apologize.

"Tootie," said Timmy tenderly.

"What?" asked Tootie, her voice clogged by tears.

"I'm sorry for making you cry," said Timmy, "Its just that I'm in a bad mood right now. Maybe when I'm older, I might consider dating you. I'm not interested in girls yet."

"Liar," said Tootie, "You are interested in Trixie Tang."

Timmy felt uncomfortable about Tootie catching him in his lie. She was smarter than he normally gave her credit for, he had to admit that.

"Oh yeah," said Timmy, "Except for Trixie Tang."

"I like the Crimson Chin doll," whispered Tootie, "It is fun to play _Our Wedding_ with it. I also have two little dolls that I use as our kids. They are named Tommy and Tammy after you."

"Er, yeah," said Timmy embarrassed, "Cute."

Tootie sure was devoted. She wanted to name their kids after him, if they ever had kids.

"So Timmy, could you play _Fairy Princess _with me sometime?"

"Yeah," said Timmy, thinking playing _Fairy Princess _with Tootie would take his mind off Trixie and make it up to Tootie.

Tootie wasn't too bad even he did prefer Trixie. Tootie was devoted and maybe a bit obsessive, not stalkerish, he realized. Even if he did eventually date Trixie, he could become friends with Tootie.

"How about this afternoon?"

"Sure, Tootie," said Timmy, "Just promise not to tell. It'll be our secret of _love_."

Tootie gazed at him excitably. He was going to play _Fairy Princess _with her! She felt like singing and doing the happy dance. However, she refrained from doing so, knowing that Timmy wanted her to keep it secret.

* * *

"So, Tootie," said Timmy, later at her house, "I rescue you from the ferocious dragon, right?"

He pointed at a large stuffed animal that they had stolen from Vicky's room. While he was in there, he also wished for Cosmo, as a dog, to eat Vicky's homework. Tootie had loved that. She always wanted to strike back at Vicky, but couldn't. Then she had hidden all of Vicky's make-up in her parents' room and Timmy had wished that the make-up would dissolve. Tootie, of course, didn't notice Timmy's wishing and assumed that those events had occurred naturally.

"Yes," said Tootie, "Then we marry and live happily after!"

Her voice became increasingly screechy with each word.

"Tootie," said Timmy, "If want me, can you please turn down the volume a bit? You made my head hurt."

"Sorry," said Tootie, "I just love you so muuccchhhh!"

"You did it again," said Timmy annoyed, "If you want to get anywhere with me, you should tone down the screeching and the obsessive-ness and not embarrass me in front of my friends."

"Alright," said Tootie.

She'd do anything to get him, including be quiet.

"Thank you," said Timmy, "How about I help teach you how to appeal to people you like, including me?"

"Sure, Timmy," said Tootie, "And then can we play _Fairy Princess_?"

"Yeah," said Timmy.

* * *

They had finished playing _Fairy Princess _and Timmy had helped teach Tootie to be less obsessive. He went out the door, accompanied by cries of "Bye Timmy! See you tomorrow!"

It felt nice to be wanted, after Trixie rejecting him and dating Buxaplenty. He was actually looking forward to seeing Tootie the next day. Ten was too young to care about dating, wasn't it?

"You were very nice to Tootie today," said Wanda, "Good job."

"Well," said Timmy, "She's not too bad, just ultra-devoted."

"I'm so proud of you," Wanda said, "You're sure maturing."

Cosmo meanwhile POOFed up lots of cheese and ate it. Wanda groaned.

"Oh right," said Cosmo, "Great job destroying Vicky's make-up!"

"Cosmo," said Wanda sternly, shooting a glare at him.

The green-haired fairy cowered under her gaze.

Timmy continued walking home, feeling very content.


	7. Juandissimo's Woes

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Fairly OddParents_.

**Author's Note: **Thanks for the kind reviews! You have been very encouraging! I bet you are happy that I finally got around to updating _Unforgettable_, aren't you?

**Chapter 7: Juandissimo's Woes**

Juandissimo Magnifico massaged a fairy woman, whom anyone else would have described as sexy beyond compare. However, she was not Wanda Venus Fairlywinkle, who he wanted to make Wanda Venus Magnifico. Unfortunately, for the very sexy (POOFs off shirt) fairy, she was married to Cosmo. Juandissimo was very, very jealous of Cosmo and when Cosmo said bad things about Wanda, Juandissimo felt that Cosmo did not know what he had.

There was also someone else that Juandissimo missed - Remy Buxaplenty, his godchild. Remy had lost him after he tricked Timmy and his friends into going to a military school, ironically named F.U.N Academy. The F.U.N actually stood for "For Unruly Ne'er Do-Wells." Remy's parents had tricked him into going there without complaining by making by a fake brochure promising lots of fun there and Remy had shown the same brochure to Timmy and his friends to trick them into going to make Timmy miserable. Ever since Remy met Timmy, he hated the buck-toothed boy obsessively. His wishes began to center around trying to hurt Timmy instead of trying to get his parents to remember his name or other ways to solve his actual problems.

After Timmy and his friends saved the F.U.N shed and its contents and Timmy unwished his wish, Jorgen Von Strangle came in a BOOM. The Fairy Council had declared that Remy was too cruel to keep his godparent and he had come to take Juandissimo. Juandissimo didn't want to leave Remy, but disobeying Jorgen Von Strangle was only something people who wanted their sexy chests ruined did. Juandissimo loved his sexy chest and didn't want Jorgen Von Strangle turning him to ash. Ash was just as sexy as confetti (at least if you didn't have any weird fetishes).

So, Juandissimo had let Jorgen Von Strangle take him from Remy. After being taking from Remy, he did several odd jobs, like he did the last time Remy lost him.

Then, Cosmo and Wanda quit, causing Jorgen Von Strangle to declare to a fairy singing contest – called Fairy Idol. Whoever won the contest would become a fairy godparent, even if they were a genie or even a lawn gnome or pixie originally. Juandissimo entered, because he wanted to become a godparent again. However, he lost to a filthy genie that believed he was sexier than him. When Juandissimo took off his shirt and declaried he was the sexiest living being ever as he entered Fairy Idol, the genie challenged his claim, daring him to sing a song about it in Fairy Idol. Juandissimo decided to do so and sang _I'm Too Sexy For My Sexy_, which a less egoistical fairy would probably call overkill.

He next saw Wanda at Poof's baby shower. Cosmo was giving birth to Poof. Juandissimo wanted Wanda badly and feared there was no hope now that Cosmo was having her baby. They then had to look for Cosmo, after Timmy wished he'd get lost. Cosmo ended up being lost in a flowery field, but Timmy and co. thought he was at Pixie World and Anti-Fairy World. However, Cosmo wasn't and they had just caused a boatload of trouble.

A few days or weeks after, he encountered Wanda as she, Timmy and Cosmo were looking for Mama Cosma. Mama Cosma was only playing bridge and was in no danger.

Timmy invited him to a pancake party a few days later. Fairies couldn't resist pancakes. He then turned them all into babies so Poof could play with them, which was fun, kind of.

Cupid had later decided to go to a restaurant with him, but that was interrupted by the Darkness. One of it's Elimators later decided to turn Earth and Fairy World into dictatorships.

Therefore, when all the Elimator fuss finished, he decided to go back to doing odd jobs. Much safer, even if he kept on getting overcome by misery and did them wrong. At least, when massaging fairy women, they got so overcome by his sexiness that it didn't matter if he was overcome by misery.

He could have decided to try to become Remy Buxaplenty's godparent again, but the last time he did so, he ended up having to cook for him. Juandissimo wanted to grant wishes, not become a gourmet chef.

The fairy woman oohed and aahed over his sexiness, but Juandissimo wasn't even listening. Every other fairy woman liked him, why not Wanda Venus Fairywinkle?

Wanda, his Venus, his goddess of love, preferred an idiot. He couldn't have his godchild because Jorgen Von Strangle and Fairy Council thought Remy was too cruel for godparents. So, he was stuck doing boring odd jobs. If only something could change…


	8. There's Hope

**Disclaimer: **_Fairly Odd Parents _isn't mine.

**Author's Note: **Tootie has very wishful thinking where Timmy is concerned and I am trying not to bash any characters or pairings, so you might see hints of Timmy/Tootie that I didn't intend. I do like Timmy/Tootie and think it could work too and if I got a plot-bunny for that ship, I'd write it. Unfortunately, I don't have any concrete Timmy/Tootie plot-bunnies yet. Thanks to **dumas, TrixieStixs, radar180 **and **OddAuthor **for the kind reviews!

**Chapter 8: There's Hope**

Tootie felt overjoyed. Timmy actually helped her get him–or at least made her less annoying when she tried to do so. She felt sure that with her quieter voice and less obsessive reaction to Timmy, she could get him. He had played with her too. Maybe he was starting to finally actually like her, as least as a friend, instead of just pitying her like he usually did. Tootie didn't want to ruin that. If she did, Timmy might never like her again.

Finally, there was hope!

"Twerp," called Vicky, "It's time for _you _to do _my _chores! And what happened to my _MAKE-UP_?"

Tootie giggled to herself.

"I don't know," lied Tootie, "And shouldn't _you _actually do _your own _chores for once?" Tootie didn't feel like taking any crud from Vicky today.

"NO!" yelled Vicky, "It's more fun to watch you do them. MOVE IT, TWERP!"

Tootie sardonically thought to herself that maybe Vicky needed Timmy's lessons on being quiet too. She had almost broken Tootie's eardrums there.

After a few minutes, Vicky got frustrated.

"Tootie!" yelled Vicky, "Come down and do my chores now, or I will break all your toys and tell our parents that you did it!"

"Yes, Vicky," said Tootie, climbing down the stairs.

* * *

A few minutes later, Vicky had got her cleaning the toilet. Ew! Whenever she even thought of stopping for even a minute, Vicky repeated her threat of breaking Tootie's toys. She really needed a knight in shining armor, a prince charming, to save her from Vicky and make her woes cease…

Like Timmy…

Tootie internally kicked herself. Timmy was her friend, not her prince charming and if she started treating him as though she thought he was one, he might stop being friends with her and just pity her. He didn't like it when she went obsessive over him like that, when she said enough "I love yous" for fifty Valentine Days.

Moreover, she'd play with him tomorrow! Tootie couldn't wait for tomorrow to come!

"STOP SMILING, TWERP!" yelled Vicky, "AND START WORKING! OR YOUR TOYS WILL BECOME TOY ASHES!"

"Alright," growled Tootie, then muttered, "If I had a choice, I wouldn't be doing this, you know."

Tootie started cleaning the toilet again.

"Unfortunately for you," sneered Vicky, "You don't."

Tootie internally remarked to herself that she only didn't have a choice because Vicky was too lazy to do her own chores and made her do them instead. If Vicky were kind and hard working, Tootie would only have her own chores. Unfortunately, Vicky becoming a kind, hard working human being was just as likely as a fish becoming a flying clown/coal miner/brain surgeon combo. Except if, she had magic…

Rescuing a princess from a dragon's clutches would be easier than rescuing her from Vicky, Tootie felt. At least dragons looked evil at first glance and didn't pretend to be nice and sweet in front of the princess' parents.

"I'm going to go roller-skating," said Vicky, "Queen Timmy is probably at home right now, so I can probably hurt the kids there all I want."

Tootie glared at Vicky. Sure, she didn't roller-skate, but several kids did. She didn't want any kids to get hurt.

As soon as Vicky left the house and closed the door behind her, Tootie went up to her room and put on a light brown trench coat. Deep Toot was here to save the day - and maybe get the girl, no wait … the boy!


	9. Don't Wanna Be

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Fairly OddParents_.

**Author's Note: **Thanks to all my reviewers and readers!

**Chapter 9: Don't Wanna Be**

Trixie was sick of dating Remy Buxaplenty. He didn't even want _her_ for goodness sakes. She was just the most popular, the richest girl in school. She did know it had its merits. In fact, she loved how she could get the bus driver to announce her name whenever she entered the bus, had the most luxuries, lots of attention and all the other perks of the rich and popular life.

Therefore, she tried to hide her tomboy side, the side that chafed against the confines of popularity and riches. The side that understood the unpopulars and made her start to feel sorry for them after she was mean to them. However, to be a popular, no one had to be allowed to know that she did feel that way.

Then, when the Darkness attacked, she, Chester, AJ, Crocker, Vicky and Timmy's parents had gotten involved. When the world was threatened, no one cared if you were popular or unpopular, rich or poorer than dirt. She had discovered that Timmy loved her.

She had realized how bad she had behaved previously and told Timmy that she didn't know he was that awesome. They had shared a kiss going into the Darkness and when Jorgen wiped everyone else's memory, hers wasn't wiped.

Dating Remy Buxaplenty couldn't compare to the wonders of fairies and misunderstood dark entities. Trixie laughed. She was a bit of a misunderstood dark entity herself.

She wanted to go roller-skating. She hadn't had much excitement, danger or fun in days. However, Remy couldn't know that. Then Trixie had an idea.

"Remy," said Trixie, "I need to go to the restroom."

"You can go."

Trixie left the table and went into the restroom. She chose a stall and changed into her boy disguise. She exited the restroom and left the restaurant. She was finally going to have some fun!

* * *

Remy had barely even cared when Trixie said she needed to go to the restroom. This date was just as uninteresting whether she was there or not. They both paid as much attention to each other as his parents did to him anyway. He sent his time thinking of Veronica, his parent's ignorance of him and his weird fairy dreams. Trixie spent her time thinking of… he didn't know what. He had never thought to ask. He had barely thought about her at all.

His dreams were getting increasingly horrible too. Dream-Remy now acted like a despicable maniac, going to all and any lengths to take the brunet child's godparents, but failing every time. He often woke up screaming.

Remy really hated popularity now. He wanted to read _Crimson Chin _comics or play arcade games, but that kind of stuff was for nerds. He recalled something the brunet boy said to him in his dreams.

"You know what stinks about you, Remy? You're rich, you got godparents and you're still miserable. I know, at least, that I'm happier than you, Remy."

The brunet boy's name was Timmy. Remy remembered that now. He had hated Timmy because Timmy had parents that loved him and he had two godparents. He was jealous and miserable. Jealous enough to try to send Timmy to a military fun for ne'er do wells.

Remy realized that if he ever got godparents, he should appreciate them and not try to take anyone else's, like what happened in the dream. He supposed that he had lost them for his shameful behavior in the dreams. The dark side of him certainly deserved it.

However, he didn't have to be his dark side. He didn't have to be his parents. He didn't have to simmer in jealous or get drowned by misery. He could be someone good, someone who appreciated his blessings and didn't get drowned by misery.

* * *

Veronica felt resentful of Tootie. Timmy had went and said sorry to her, yet he couldn't give her the time of day. The rest of the populars were mean to her and she always was in someone's shadow. Remy had glanced at her, with something like desire, but had focused his attention on Trixie instead.

Why didn't Timmy want her? She was popular, just like Trixie Tang. She wasn't a nerd like Tootie.

Veronica couldn't go and tell Timmy she wanted him. She'd lose her popularity in no time. But, was popularity really worth it if your so called "friends" picked on you?

Veronica guessed that Timmy was at the skate-park. Middle-class and poor kids liked it a lot and boy populars sometimes did it.

"Mom," said Veronica, "I'm, like, going, like, shopping!"

"Okay," said her mother.

Veronica exited her room, went downstairs and exited the house. Now was the time to confess her feelings to Timmy Tiberius Turner! Finally, she was going to cast off the shackles popularity had trapped her in!

* * *

And so, that day, three popular kids decided to cast off the chains of popularity.


	10. Mutual Knowledge

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Fairly OddParents_, though I presume you've already found that out. Just look at the name of the site I'm posting this on.

**Chapter 10: Mutual Knowledge**

Trixie Tang was glad to finally be doing fun, slightly dangerous unpopular boy stuff. Ever since Timantha had discovered that she did that kind of stuff, she had decided that she needed to be more careful hiding it. Timantha was fine with it (and in fact rather pleased) but what if Tad, Chad or Veronica found out? They'd kick her out of the populars and her parents would find out…

Trixie told herself to stop worrying. Her boy disguise even had its own name, Trilby Tenbrook. She had nothing to worry about, unless someone bumped into her the way Timantha did.

Timantha. The name reminded her of Timmy. She knew Timmy had fairy godparents that granted his every wish, so could Timantha have been him? Duh. Timantha did appear on her birthday and Timmy did want to win her affections. He must have become Timantha to find out what she wanted for her birthday. No other kid had ever went to _that length_ to get her to like him.

"Its my ramp, twerp!"

Vicky. Timmy's babysitter. She had been rather nice during the Darkness adventure, but Timmy and his friends had acted in such a way that indicated nice was not her normal setting. She had also said something about not calling Timmy a twerp again.

"Your ramp?" asked Trixie loftily, "Who said this skate park was yours, Vicky?"

"Me," said Vicky, "I'm sixteen and you are ten–or twelve! And how do you know my name? I never babysitted YOU!"

"Yeah," said Trixie, in a casual imitation of a male voice, not wanting anyone to find out that she still remembered the Darkness, "But you had all those lame radio ads. _If you don't want your summer to be lame and icky, pick up the phone and call me, I'm Vicky!_ I recognized the voice."

"Like what, are you some kind of savant?" asked Vicky mockingly, "No one remembers my ads anymore. Other than you!"

Vicky smacked her off the ramp and Trixie fell to the ground, bruised. Trixie's hat, hiding the length of her hair, fell off.

* * *

Veronica gazed at the boy in shock. He seemed to look like Trixie and the arrogant manner in which he stood against the redheaded girl, apparently named Vicky, was similar to how Trixie told unpopulars, particulary Timmy, that she didn't want to date them and gave them restraining orders. In Veronica's opinion, Vicky needed a restraining order. She had no right to treat her best friend like that! That was, if the boy actually was Trixie Tang.

However, Veronica knew better than to call attention to herself. Vicky might hurt her, just like she hurt Trixie. Better to stay in the shadows and wait for Timmy to come.

* * *

The mound of homework that Crocker had assigned frustrated Timmy. He hadn't even finished last night's load. No wonder he was getting Fs! He couldn't believe Crocker had the nerve to complain about them either. Crocker did _want _him to fail and he was the one grading him. In Timmy's opinion, the robot Poof gave Crocker was a lot more than Crocker deserved.

He had stopped stressing about Trixie though, thanks to Tootie. He had seen that if he wanted Trixie, dating her when he grew up and eventually marrying her would be better than dating as a ten-year old.

"I'm sick of all this cruddy, stupid homework!" yelled Timmy, "I wish we were at the skate park!"

POOF!

* * *

Tootie had finally arrived at the skate park. She was ready to stop Vicky as Deep Toot.

Standing on top of the big ramp, she looked imposing and clearly had the high ground. She had heard that Vicky wasn't capable of the big ramp. She hoped that was true.

However, she wasn't able to roller-skate. She hoped she wouldn't have to.

All the visitors to the skate park looked like mites from her high perch. She was shocked to see Veronica on the sidelines of the park. Who knew that Veronica liked it too? She spotted Vicky on a ramp, near a bruised kid. In fact, the skate park was dotted with bruised kids. Vicky had already started her reign of terror.

She then spotted a pink hat in the crowd. Timmy!

"Skate park visitors, skate park visitors," declared Tootie loudly, pointing at Vicky, "This teenager is icky. She tortures kids for fun! Vacate the skate park before she decides to hurt you!"

* * *

Timmy wondered who the trench coated stranger was. The voice was familiar and the way it said, "Skate park visitors, skate park visitors," reminded him of Tootie saying, "Birthday guests, birthday guests" when almost telling everyone in Dimmsdale about his fairies. Then, Timmy realized, that was because it was Tootie.

Timmy then blanched as he realized Vicky was there. He didn't want to deal with Vicky now, but he had to.

"I wish I was wearing my Cleft suit!"

POOF!

"Why your Cleft suit?" asked Wanda, "You are Queen–I mean King of the Skate Park. Cleft isn't."

"I like being Cleft," said Timmy casually, "And Vicky would get suspicious if I defeated her the exact same way!"

"And if we are in a TV Show, this episode won't have to have a recycled script!" added Cosmo cheerily.

"And that," said Timmy, "Cleft's here to SAVE THE DAY!"

All the uninjured kids swamped him. Timmy wondered how he could save the day if he was covered in kids.

"Get off me!"

The kids retreated.

"Thank you," said Timmy, clearly annoyed.

* * *

Tootie was shocked. Timmy had disappeared and some comic book hero had reappeared. But that was impossible! What happened to Timmy? Was he dead? Tears slipped from her eyes.

* * *

"I wish I was the Masked Magician," whispered Timmy to his fairies.

He was sure that everyone had forgotten about that disguise already.

POOF!

Timmy wore his Masked Magician outfit and his fairies were his bow and hat.

* * *

Trixie looked at the Masked Magician in shock. How did Timmy change from Cleft, one of her favorite comic book heroes, to the Masked Magician, a magician-superhero that she kissed? She then remembered he had fairies and internally went "duh."

Timmy was Timantha, Cleft and the Masked Magician.

Timmy liked boy's stuff and girl's stuff, unpopular and popular stuff.

He was extra-ordinary, yet ordinary.

He was the boy she rejected, yet longed to not.

He was several dualities in one person.

There was no power it would be a shock for him to have.

Trixie got up, feeling hopeful that Timmy and the trench-coated stranger could save them all.

* * *

"Alacaiwishvickywastrappedinacageofhungrylions," said Timmy in his best magician voice.

POOF!

A cage of hungry lions appeared and Vicky was trapped in it. The lions descended on her in a wave, devouring her clothes, which gave them humongous stomachaches.

The kids laughed. Vicky growled.

* * *

Tootie was amazed. The magician was saving the day and she had a feeling that she had called him.

Tootie got out one of her **Tooterangs** and flung it at Vicky. It hit Vicky, bruising her face.

Tootie never thought that she'd ever hurt Vicky, but now she had. She kind of felt guilty for hurting her, but remembered that Vicky was going to hurt all those kids. Vicky deserved to be hurt.

"The skate park belongs to Timmy Tiberius Turner," declared Tootie loudly, "If Vicky challenges his claim again, I will _hurt _her. Clear? I'm Deep Toot and I'm not Vicky's sister!"

* * *

"Alacaiwishallthekidsvickyhurtwerecured," said Timmy in his magician voice.

POOF!

The kids' wounds were cured.

Timmy was shocked to realize that Trixie was there in her boy disguise. He saw him do that! Maybe she'd kiss him. Oh right, she was disguised as a boy. She wouldn't know it was him anyway.

* * *

Tootie saw the Masked Magician and realized that he looked a lot like Timmy. The buckteeth, the blue eyes… Maybe, he was Timmy. Maybe, Timmy had magic. Maybe, he had saved her from Vicky; maybe, he was her prince in shining armor after all!

* * *

Trixie stood up and gestured to Timmy to come. He walked toward her, wondering what she'd do.

"Worthy," said Trixie, pointing at Veronica, trying to symbolize the entire popular crowd, "Not worthy."

She then kissed him longingly, just like they did before Timmy was taken by the Darkness.

* * *

They appeared on Cupid's TV screens, which showed all the love in the world.

Cupid was shocked. He wanted Timmy and Tootie to get together. Yet somehow, do to several chance occurrences, Trixie had managed to fall for Timmy and Timmy had managed to make his crush on Trixie last since kindergarten, despite all the pressures surrounding them. Cupid sighed. He guessed that even the Love Fairy couldn't predict true love. That was what was so true about it.

Jorgen Von Strangle BOOMed and looked at the screens. He gazed at the one showing Timmy and Trixie in horror.

"TRIXIE STILL REMEMBERS THE DARKNESS!" boomed Jorgen, "NO FAIRY-LESS HUMAN CAN KNOW OF OUR EXISTENCE!"

"Fairy magic can't interfere with true love," said Cupid, thinking about his feelings for Juandissimo and the new romance unfolding before him, "Unless, its my fairy magic."

"THAT RULE WAS ONLY MADE SO YOUR JOB WOULDN'T BE THREATENED!"

"Regardless of why it was made," said Cupid, "Its still a Rule and you do have to follow Da Rules."

"Fine," growled Jorgen.

* * *

And so, that day, Vicky was defeated and popularity was cast aside for true love.

**THE END**


End file.
